


Flowey's fun and games

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Death Threats, Eye Torture, Flowey has fun tormenting people and resetting, Flowey is a jerk, Flowey is a sadist, I guess? kinda?, M/M, Sadomasochism, Sans may or may not remember other timelines, Sensitive bones, Smut, Soul Sex, Suicidal Ideation, Tentacles, Undertail, Vines, gratuitous Sans torture, lots of vines, vine-tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans would do anything for his brother, even agree to let Flowey have his way with him.</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>Flowey withdrew the vines from Sans’s mouth so that he could answer.<br/>“You… you are one messed-up flower, you know that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowey's fun and games

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by these two fics:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6524314/chapters/14925589  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6655450/chapters/15222193  
> Mine is short and doesn't have any build-up!
> 
> Also, monster souls turn colors when they're turned on :3
> 
> I have never written smut before, hahaha X3
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://catssins.tumblr.com)  
> Or [on my kinkier tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com) if you read my other fics ^^;

“Take me instead.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let Papyrus go, and I won’t resist. After he’s out of sight, I’ll—I’ll summon my soul for you…”

Flowey considered the offer. “Okay! You heard your brother, Papyrus, get going.”

The vines relinquished their hold on Papyrus, leaving him stumbling, and immediately wound around Sans instead.

“SANS, I—”

“Go on, Paps, get back to Snowdin where it’s safe. Go find—”

“No more talking.” Flowey wrapped the end of one of the vines around Sans’s mouth. “I’m done with you, Papyrus. Get lost. You’re in the way now.”

“BUT—”

“Papyrus, go!” Sans wrenched free of the vine long enough to bark the instruction before it slapped back into place.

Papyrus took a few reluctant steps, looking back worriedly. Sans gave a small nod, which was all he could manage against the restraint of the vines, and Papyrus turned and started to hurry. He would know what to do. He’d get Undyne, he’d get help.

Sans watched to make sure Papyrus got safely out of sight. He was betting that Flowey would need line-of-sight in order to catch him with vines, so if he could just keep Flowey distracted long enough for Papyrus to put some distance between them, he’d be safe.

After that, maybe he’d try to blast Flowey and get himself dusted. He had his doubts as to whether Flowey intended to let him live long enough for reinforcements to get back. And in that case he might as well spare himself some torment.

“Ahem,” said Flowey, when it had been several seconds since Papyrus had disappeared into the trees but Sans was still staring after him. “Your soul? You promised.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Hurry up or I’ll have to go drag your idiot brother back here.”

“Don’t rush me, I’m doing it!”

He tried to relax. It was hard with the thick, immobilizing vines wrapped around his limbs and spine. Closing his eyes just made him more aware of their presence. But he had been through a lot and he was cool under pressure. He managed to materialize the upside-down white heart that was his essence before Flowey got impatient again.

“I’d say I’d better be careful with this, but you’re so delicate anyway.” Flowey gingerly wrapped a few tendrils around the soul, drawing it closer to himself. It flushed faintly cyan where it was touched.

Sans’s breath caught but he managed not to react further.

Flowey caressed his soul gently, and it would have been amazing if it had been under different circumstances, with someone else. Sans couldn’t help but moan as his soul’s color deepened.

Was Papyrus far enough away yet? He’d said he wouldn’t resist, yeah, but it was worth breaking his word if he could stop this going any further. And it wasn’t as if Flowey could be trusted to keep his word.

Flowey must not have liked the way he was looking at him, because he shoved a vine into his left eye socket, extinguishing his pupil. The right eye followed, blinding him. It would be really hard to aim a blaster like this. If he could even summon one. Not being able to manifest his left eye was a handicap, but the unfamiliar and extremely unpleasant sensation was also a significant distraction.

The vines wormed their way deeper into his skull, turning around to force their way back out his mouth. At least this was kind of a turn-off. Flowey’s ministrations to his soul lost most of their effect.

It was still a relief when the tendrils withdrew. Sans blinked, reigniting his eyes, letting his mouth hang open so as to lessen the lingering taste of the vines.

“Did that hurt?” asked Flowey insincerely. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to see what would happen. I’ll make it up to you next. This will feel good, I promise.”

“No, you don’t have to—” Sans managed to say, trying to spit out the taste of the vines at the same time.

“Don’t be silly, it’s no trouble!”

New vines slithered in between his ribs and down into his pelvis.

“Flowey, please—”

“Impatient, are we?” Sans grimaced as Flowey willfully misinterpreted him.

“Ngh,” was all Sans could answer as the vines continued their explorations. Combined with the tendrils’ gentle stroking and squeezing on his soul, this was actually much worse than having his eyes violated. Because he couldn’t help but respond to it. He closed his eyes but not before he could notice the color flooding his soul as Flowey held it in his tendrils.

“St-stop—” he managed.

“Come on, Sans, you said you wouldn’t resist. But it’s okay! I don’t mind if you beg.” He punctuated the statement with a stronger squeeze on Sans’s soul, which was now leaking blue-tinged translucent fluid. “Oh, these things are slippery.”

“Nnnf,” said Sans, and a couple of vines probed into his mouth in what might have been some approximation of a kiss. He didn’t think he’d ever been so happy to know that all this would be reset sooner or later.

“What would your brother think if he came back right now?” Flowey said, sing-song.

Sans squirmed as much as the vines would allow. Was Flowey getting bored of … playing with him like this?

“I know you’re expecting him to come back with reinforcements. You’d better relax if you want to get off before he comes back.”

Sans really didn’t, but if the alternative was to be seen like _this_ …

“Or maybe he’ll come back and find just a pile of dust!” Flowey grinned.

Sans didn’t like to imagine that either, even if he’d been considering provoking Flowey into doing it a matter of minutes ago.

“I wonder how he’d react.” Flowey brought a leaf thoughtfully to his face. “I’ll be watching from the shadows. He’ll lead Undyne back here only to find nothing but churned-up snow. But on further inspection, it’s not only snow. Some of it is dust.” He smiled evilly.

Flowey seemed to be becoming more enamored with the idea. A thrill of fear ran through Sans, and somehow it … wasn’t a turn-off. In fact, the opposite.

“Oh, you like that, do you?” Flowey gripped his soul tighter as it fluttered, liquid dripping onto the snow from his vines.

“No,” Sans tried to say around the vines.

“I didn’t know you were such a masochist,” said Flowey, delighted and mocking. “What’s the best part? The part where I kill you or the part where your brother finds out?”

He withdrew the vines from Sans’s mouth so that he could answer.

“You… you are one messed-up flower, you know that?”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Flowey complained, but then lost interest as the newly freed vines probed around Sans’s right eye socket. “Hmm, so you like the prospect of being killed but judging from earlier, you don’t actually like pain? Or maybe I just went too fast?”

“Flowey, wait…”

Flowey laughed and snaked the vines in through his right eye. His left eye lit up blue in response, draining off excess magic as light. Having things shoved in his eye didn’t hurt, exactly, it was just really uncomfortable—not that he was going to tell Flowey that. But now, in the state he was in, the discomfort only added to it. Or maybe it was the feeling of sheer helplessness.

He squeezed his left eye shut, now desperate _not_ to provoke Flowey into dusting him, when it seemed so likely that he would, and it wasn’t even Sans’s decision.

Flowey seemed to know what he was thinking. “Don’t worry, Trashbag, I’m not going to dust you in the middle of this. Not unless you try to blast me or something.”

Sans opened his eye to look at Flowey, the feeling that the plant knew everything he was thinking, on top of the rest, cutting through him.

“Look at you, so helpless. It’s kind of cute!” Flowey let one of the vines intruding into Sans’s skull curl around to poke out through his left eye, extinguishing it. And he never stopped fondling Sans’s soul.

“Flowey…please…” Sans panted. He just wanted it to be over. He no longer cared if Flowey was going to dust him afterward or not.

“All right, since you’ve behaved yourself so well…” Flowey redoubled his efforts on Sans’s soul, and the vines inserted between his bones kept poking around to find the places that made him twitch.

“Ahh—!” He couldn’t see with the vines in his eye sockets, but he could feel his soul pulsing and dripping in Flowey’s grasp, driving him higher even when he thought that was impossible, making him writhe against the vines, until finally it climaxed in a discharge of magic.

Flowey gently withdrew most of the vines, leaving only the ones on his limbs and spine that stopped him from moving. Blinking away some lingering magic from his left eye, he saw Flowey holding his soul, now an even faint blue color.

“Well, that was certainly interesting,” said Flowey. A vine stroked his soul once, making Sans pull against the vines as he tried to curl up protectively. “I guess you want this back now? It doesn’t matter to me. You’re so easy to kill so long as you can’t dodge.”

Sans stopped breathing for a second, and his soul faded to pure white even as Flowey released it and it floated back to him. This would be a good time for the cavalry to arrive.

“Wait, Flowey, I held up my end of the bargain, didn’t I?” His soul remerged with him, the now-cool slime it had emitted earlier still coating it and getting on his ribs.

“You sure did! You did just a great job. I’m very satisfied with your performance. And I learned a lot about you, didn’t I?”

“So what if you just let me go now…?”

“Silly! That wasn’t part of our deal at all. You did your part, and I did mine when I let your brother leave. Now we’ve both fulfilled our obligations and we can each do whatever we want!”

Flowey had a point. Sans hadn’t thought this far ahead.

“Besides. Do you really want to face your brother after that? And Undyne? What will you tell them?”

“I’ll think of something.”

“And I don’t want you to think I make empty threats. You might stop taking me seriously!”

“I dunno if you actually said you were definitely gonna kill me,” Sans argued. “More like you were just speculatin’.”

Flowey laughed. “I’m afraid I don’t remember my exact words. And I don’t really think you were in any state to remember exactly either!”

Sans fixed a serious gaze on the flower. Could he stall until help arrived? The best way to stay alive that long was probably to keep Flowey entertained.

He glared at his tormenter for a moment, then let his expression soften with fear. “Flowey, please—”

“Come on, Sans, I know when you’re faking it. Although I am impressed you can still act after all that.”

“I’ve always been level-headed under pressure.”

“It’s really too bad you’re so weak. I can kill you at any moment with just a squeeze of my vines.”

Sans gasped as Flowey demonstrated with an actual squeeze on his spine, not enough to do any damage, just enough to remind Sans how thoroughly at the flower’s mercy he was.

“You’re starting to bore me, Sans. I think I’m done playing with you now.”

The vines lifted Sans and pulled him closer, face-to-face with Flowey.

“Though I admit, this last part is pretty fun too. Hold still now—not that you have any choice.”

Several of Flowey’s vines that had been hovering behind him suddenly drove toward Sans. With a burst of desperate energy, Sans blocked them with bone attacks. Flowey could snap his spine at any moment, but he had nothing to lose now.

“Oh, that’s right. Now that our exchange is finished you can fight back again. Not that it will do you any good.” Flowey laughed. “See if you can block this one—”

Sans summoned a blaster and fired it. Flowey dodged and wrapped a vine around Sans's eyes, politely refraining from poking them it inside his skull this time.

“Well, if you’re going to play rough I’ll just have to end the game early.”

Sans felt more vines wrap around him, pressure gradually increasing. This was it then, he thought, panic rising. Any second now he would be squeezed to dust, or snapped in half, or impaled. He wondered how much of it he’d be aware of before he lost consciousness. Maybe it would be worth summoning more blasters and firing blind—the worst he could do was dust himself, right?

“Goodbye, Sans.”

Flowey’s farewell was followed by an unexpected sound—the same sound as the flower’s vines had made bouncing off his bone attacks earlier.

“NNGGGAAAAHHH!!” A slicing, ripping sound, and the vines holding him went slack.

The vine around his eyes fell away, and he caught a glimpse of Undyne’s spear. Undyne was here—was Papyrus? But Sans prioritized Flowey, who was quickly disappearing into the ground to escape. He summoned a blaster and fired at the hole Flowey had left in the dirt.

Maybe if Flowey’s core was still close enough to the surface, the blaster would get him. He doubted it, but it was worth a shot.

“SANS! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?”

Sans finally looked around to locate Undyne and Papyrus. A couple of dogs were just arriving as well.

“I’ve been better,” he admitted. “But I’ll be fine now.”

“What was that thing?” Undyne demanded, not one to coddle a skeleton no matter how much trauma he’d just been through. The dogs sniffed around to pick up the scent of the threat.

“Let’s talk about it back in Snowdin,” Sans suggested. He owed Undyne some explanation for coming to his rescue, but he’d rather not have the dogs listening in too.

 

***

 

Flowey burrowed to a safe distance. He could faintly hear Undyne shouting questions. Papyrus’s voice was uncharacteristically subdued when he answered. He must be embarrassed at being betrayed by his friend, Flowey. Flowey snickered. He wouldn’t be able to get away with as much in this timeline now that so many people knew he was a threat. It was about time to reset. He wondered how much Sans would remember.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Flowey's fantasy of killing Sans and letting his brother find his dust was the original ending of this, because... I'm evil? :3


End file.
